


I Will Never Leave You Again

by DiabLolita



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Master/Servant, Slice of Life, Smut, True Love, Yaoi, comments please!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabLolita/pseuds/DiabLolita
Summary: An impromptu conversation between Rai and the gang gives him a rare opportunity to tease Frankenstein that he just can't pass up...but a little teasing can lead to so much more.





	I Will Never Leave You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ao3! I'm new here and new to FanFic. I have been a writer all my life, but have very rarely let others read my work, so this is new and exciting for me and I welcome any and all feedback, (even if it's negative so I can improve *bites nails*) so thanks for clicking this far! 
> 
> I have a ridiculously unhealthy obsession with the magnificent Manhwa that is Noblesse and I ship Rai and Frankie HARD so I hope you are ready for them in all their BL glory. 
> 
> I do not own Noblesse or any of these fantastic characters, but my scenario is original. I have tried to stay true to the Manhwa in my descriptions. 
> 
> This story takes place after the events of Season 2, before any other Nobles join the Noblesse Household.

Chapter 1

Takeo and Tao sat facing Seira and Regis across the coffee table. As usual, M-21 prowled restlessly close by, his nervous energy tightly reigned but impossible to completely supress, his hand continuously stroking the scar running down the right side of his face. His attention was drawn by Regis' imperious tone so he started to pay attention.

"Don't be ridiculous Tao, it woudn't even be a contest." Regis was sitting forward, his red eyes snapping indignantly. M-21 suppressed a grin. Regis was adorable, with his doll-like face and glinting silver hair- until he opened his mouth and the discontented, imperious 199 year old Noble came charging out. 

Normally silent and stoic Seira shifted and cocked her head to one side, causing her waist length silver hair to ripple and glide across her shoulders, "I have to agree. Frankenstein is impressive, but the Noblesse is on a different plane entirely."

His interest entirely piqued, M-21 approached the others, "What's the conversation, Tao?"

Tao sighed, his ineffibly devious grin lighting up his face, "I was just wondering who would win in battle, the boss or the Master, I've been running the numbers..."

"YOU WHAT?" Regis was horrified

"Relax, will you? We've seen them both fight- both have incredible strength, but with a wild card like Dark Spear, who knows how deep the well of power goes for the Boss? You can't deny even now, he gets stronger every time he fights."

"You mean he loses more control." Regis sniffed this response, as though the indignity of losing control were beneath him- and he fervently beleived it was. 

"Hmm, an interesting conundrum," M-21 ganced at their other colleague, "Takeo?" 

"I dont know..." Images flashed across Takeo's mind, black terrifying energy flowing from the boss to consume a person whole, droplets of blood exploding the feircest enemy at the twitching of the master's finger. An involuntary shiver slid down his spine and he visibly shook out his mane of thick magenta hair. "I don't know if we should really be talking about this guys..." 

As if on cue, the click of the front door and soft shuffle of slippers across the floor announced the arrival of the very devils they were speaking of. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel strolled into the room first, looking entirely at ease and immaculate, his hair slightly windswept, betraying that he and Frankenstein had been out exploring the city from the rooftops, enjoying the evening. Raizel had changed from his school uniform and wore perfectly tailored black pants and a long sleeved white shirt, the top button open showcasing the regal column of his neck. The expression in his crimson colored eyes was content, if not bored. He paused with his hand in his trouser pocket, waiting for Frankenstein. The boss had changed as well, but into his formal black suit- his preferred clothing for serving his Master after school. The two of them always made quite a pair, occasionally even stopping traffic when they were out in public together- Raizel's jet black hair, red eyes, and lithe build in direct contrast to Frankenstein's unfashionably long blond hair, tanned skin, and muscular build. 

M-21 watched the men approach, not for the first time fascinated by and envious of their rapport. Companions for hundreds of years, his boss had only just been reunited with his Master after being separated for 820 years. Frankenstein's devotion to Raizel was evident in every move he made and every word he spoke, not to mention his immediate, unquestioning obediance. Sometimes M-21 wondered at the true depth of those feelings, but he would never intrude on their personal business to ask. He even tried not to think about it too often, knowing as he did that Raizel had the singular ability to read the minds of everyone around him without the slightest bit of effort. M-21's eyes widened when he shifted his glance and realized Raizel was staring directly at him. Sweat beaded on his forward when the Master twitched a nearly imperceptible smile in his direction. WHAT DID THAT MEAN? 

"Talking about what Takeo?" the Boss was in a good mood, and had clearly caught the tail end of the conversation.

The group at the couches shifted nervously, sweat popping out on their temples. Regis fought the urge to fidget, just barely succeeding. When no one responded the boss stalked closer and bore into them with his cerulean gaze. They could feel the creeping purple energy of Dark Spear crackle somewhere beneath them, "What Takeo?"

Takeo sat stock still, going sheet white. Even the usually talkative Tao sat frozen as his life flashed before his eyes. M-21 came to the rescue, shifting to draw everyone's attention. "These idiots were debating which of you would win in a duel." Takeo, Tao, and Regis all flinched, only Seira maintained her typical serenity. 

"Against eachother?" The boss ground out between cleanched teeth. Frankenstein's eyes sparked dangerously, clearly offended by the very thought that he would raise a hand against his Master. Before he could react further Raizel strolled forward and cut him off. The effect was startling. While the Master's presence could never be forgotten, per se, he rarely took part in or even notice of the conversations that swirled around him in the house. 

"An interesting question." Even Raizel's voice echoed with his enormous power, soft as it was. He glanced from the Trio to the Nobles, assessing the arguments they had formulated in their minds. 

"Good points." Seeming to speak more to himself than the assembled group,he faced Frankenstein and continued. 

"My Bonded is a feirce warrior. Intelligent, calculating, glorious in battle." As he spoke he subconsciously reached out his hand and brushed a lock of Frankenstein's soft golden hair from his brow. Such an undeniably intimate act, and yet so natural, the others just stared. Frankenstein's breathing hitched. His skin flushed from his Master's unexpected praise, nearly light headed from the caressing contact of his Master's fingertips. The spell was broken when Master stepped back and faced the children. 

"The Dark Spear is a...wild card?..." He glanced at Tao, unsure if he used the expression correctly, "but I can easily subdue her. Of course I doubt their would be a fight at all. Their is the matter of my mind control." Frankenstein started to shift and Raizel's crimson eyes flashed a brillant ruby and he was abruptly frozen in place, incapable of even twitching a muscle. Not that he was capable of really moving at the moment regardless, his entire being focused on his Master. 

"I did not give you permission to move Frankenstein." 

A shudder coursed through the children, utterly shocked and riveted. Raizel continued. "As my bonded, he simply must follow my orders. Betrayal is impossible." His words sounded all the more ominuos for the gentleness of his tone. 

Frankenstein watched his master from the side and slightly behind as he spoke to the children, still reeling from the fact that Master had touched him in front of everyone. Nobles placed a great deal of gravity on public displays of affection and his Master was more private than most. Master paid no attention to him but the moment he had frozen, he started to feel the tiniest pressure against his skin. Similar to the feel of his Master's delicate fingertips. The sensation rushed over his body, trailing down from his neck, over his shoulders and down his arms, across his stomach and ...lower...the caressing pressure slid over his cock and lingered there before vanishing. If he hadn't been frozen his entire body would have been shivering in pleasure. He could sense the note of apology that master sent him through their blood bond, no doubt for using his power against him in front of the children. He could also sense...amusement? Master was enjoying himself. Frankenstein craved his Master's joy and comfort above all. Their was nothing to forgive. Frankenstein was grateful to be ignored at the moment, sure that he was flushed as crimson as Master's eyes from the phantom ministrations. 

Raizel's eyes turned sad as he turned once again to face Frankenstein. "I could command him to destroy himself. But such a thing is equally impossible." Raizel tapped lightly on Frankenstein's chest allowing him to regain control over his body and his hand slid away, once again shifting back into his trouser pocket. Raizel quietly turned and headed towards the hallway to his bedroom, pausing with his back turned to the others. Two beats passed and the tension in the room eased. 

Frankenstein stepped forward, a feral grin on his face, "So I guess there you have it. Oh Tao? I'd like to see those 'numbers' in the morning." Tao flinched and the others laughed. A gentle command threaded through the mirth. 

"Come Frankenstein." 

"Yes, Master."

Chapter 2

Frankenstien followed Master into the bedroom, the memory of those caressing phantom fingertips fresh in his mind. His cock filling, heavy against the material of his pants. Master paused by the opened window curtain and stood gazing out at the night, bathed in the glow of the moon. Frankenstein stood staring, completely entranced. With luminescent pale skin, raven hair and blood red eyes his master was the most breathtakingly beautiful being he had set eyes on in over a thousand years of life. 

*That is only because you cannot clearly see yourself.* The response echoed in his mind, his master's inner voice dripping like honey and igniting his desire to a leaping flame. Raizel turned and advanced toward him pushing him back against the wall. Sensing his Bonded's desire, he cocked his head to the side. 

"Ask me."

His gentle Master, always making him a partner in their loveplay, never taking what hadn't been freely given. Frankenstein could barely keep his voice from wobbling. 

"P-Please, bind me Master." A tiny flash of power had Frankenstein pressed against the wall, his palms resting against the cold surface. He could shift his body but his feet and hands were rooted in place. He watched as Master deliberately untied his cravat and undid each button, pushing his shirt open to reveal his bare chest, already nearly heaving as he tried to control his breathing. A delicate fingertip traced Frankenstein's lips and dipped into his mouth stroking his tongue. Immediately Frankenstein sucked, attempting to draw his Master's hand close enough to lick his palm. He felt bereft when his Master withdrew his hand and newly aflame as he watched Master put his finger, wet with Frankenstein's saliva into his mouth and savor the taste. Cool, soft fingertips ran down Frankenstein's neck and wrapped possessively around his throat, as Master's other hand, still wet with their mingled saliva, wrapped around his lower back pressing their bodies together. Frankenstein nearly stopped breathing all together as he felt Master's soft lips against the pulse point of his neck, nibbling and kissing a trail across his collar bone and down to suck on one of his nipples. A toe curling tremor wracked Frankenstein's body. Frankenstein's mouth watered and he moaned, willing those lips to claim his own, cursing himself inwardly for asking to be bound, denying him the pleasure of crushing his Master to him in a frantic, passionate embrace. 

The desire was not strong enough for Raizel to release him, though he could sense Frankenstein's frustration through their bond. This was how his Beloved preffered their lovemaking and he could refuse his Beloved nothing. Raizel continued to lick and nibble Frankenstein's salty skin, the taste pleasant and erotic. He could feel his own desire mounting and claimed his Beloved's luscious mouth, tangling their tongues together as he tangled his hand through silken, golden locks and pulled, eliciting another moan of pleasure. How he loved his Bonded's hair! One of the first things he had noticed when he emerged from his long sleep was that Frankenstein had kept his hair identically styled to how it had been the last time they had been together, exactly how he liked it. Raizel ground his erection agianst Frankenstein and groaned into his mouth overwhelmed by the physical senations and emotional rush he was experiencing from the other man. Frankenstein himself was reaching a point of near hysteria when Raizel broke the kiss and stepped back, simulaneously shredding their clothing, so that they stood naked and panting, inches apart. 

"Ask me."

Frankenstein's voice was husky and breathless, "Release me Master, so I can pleasure you. Please."

Frankenstein panted against the wall, watching his Master. Red, hungry eyes glowed at him through the darkness, half hooded by thick ebony lashes. Even stark naked and beautifully flushed his Master stood with an air of easy dignity, as if the entire world existed simply to have him in it- which was Frankenstein's opinion in any case. A gentle breeze from the open window ruffled Master's hair across his eyes and his earring softly tinkled and flashed in the moonlight. Words collided in Frankenstein's mind trying in vain to describe the being before him. Saint, Angel, God, Noblesse... 

At once, Frankenstein was free and he stepped away from the wall, claiming the other man, lifting him and wrapping his Master's legs around his waste, kissing him as he moved them toward the bed. The feeling of Master's erection pressing against his stomach, while he had his tongue in Master's mouth was nearly his undoing, but he ruthleslly supressed his desire. He would not cum before Master. He laid his Master gently on the bed and kissed him langorously, before kneeling between his legs. The sight of Master's cock, hard and straight made his mouth water anew, and he stroked it, silk over steel, knowing just where to pause or squeeze to wring soft mewling moans from the back of his master's throat. When pre cum started to ooze from Mater's cock Frankenstein lowered his head and flashed his tongue out to taste the errant drop. His senses were assailed with his Master's intoxicating scent and taste- sweet and dark, like the way Master took his tea. Unable to control himsef he took his master whole, impaling himself, involuntarily swallowing and constricting his throat along his Master's length. Raizel groaned and his head tilted back, his eyes flashing to the ceiling, and hips bucking, unable to remain motionless. Frankenstein began to move then, one hand on his Master's jerking hips the other wrapped around his balls as he sucked and bobbed, occasionally scraping his teeth along the underside of Master's shaft- each time relishing the tremor that rocked through the other man's body. He could sense that Master was nearing completion and inwardly rejoiced when the other man's hands stole down to tangle in his hair and pressed him, ever so gently down so that when he came, his delicious seed poured down Frankenstein's throat and filled his mouth. Frankenstein reluctantly pulled his mouth off and rested his head against his Master's thigh, gazing up at him, his own erection stiff and aching. Shudders of pleasure still wracked Raizel's body as he lay on the bed in glorious disarray.

"Frankenstein, I want to feel your release inside me."

"Yes, Master"

His mouth still slick with his Master's cum, Frankenstein lowered his head and laved his Master's entrance flicking his tongue in and out to make ready for what was to come. His Master was relaxed, boneless and unresisting as he positioned himself and pressed slowly and gently inside. His cock was hot and hard and twitching, surrounded by constricting warmth. He moved slowly at first, determined that this act would pleasure his Master as well. When Raizel's hands clenched the bedsheets and he groaned in pleasure, Frankenstein picked up speed and rapidly reached the point of no return. Before he could completely lose his mind he caught his Master's burning gaze, 

"May...I... Master?" 

He felt more than saw his Master's nod of assent as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him and through him. Frankenstein cried out in ecstacy, lightheaded and blinded as he spent himself.

Chapter 3

Frankenstein lay in bed, curled against his Master's side like a small child, his head pillowed against his Master's chest, their legs interwined under a light blanket. Raizel had cleansed them in the manner of Nobles. As they lay sated and still, Frankenstein listened to the steady beat of his Master's heart. The only motion in the room was his Master's fingers stroking through his hair and occasionally rubbing small circles at the base of his skull. Relaxed and at ease, Frankenstein's brilliant scientific mind tried to come to terms with the reality that literally lay before him. How could he, a corrupt, useless human deserve the gift of his Master's love and affection, so unrestrained and freely given? His Master, the essence of love, beauty, truth and grace- with the power and responsibility over judgement and death-had chosen him as his life companion. Involuntarily he clung to his Master, snuggling closer, wrapping his body and mind around the other man's soothing presence- his heart, his soul, his anchor, his eye in the center of the raging storm of Frankenstein's life and mind- holding him steady, allowing him to take just one more precarious breath. 820 years of separation had taken Frankenstein to the brink of insanity, a reality he lived with every day. He still couldn't quite beleive they were together again. He knew Master blamed himself and did what he could to ease his Bonded's suffering; allowing Frankenstein to stay in his bed every night and wake up to him every morning, suppressing the nightmares of abandonment, loneliness, and pain that still frequently plagued him, even though Nobles didn't sleep in the manner of humans. He hadn't even realized he had been crying until Master's hand caressed him out of the darkness, dippping his elegant fingers into the tears that had pooled against his chest and withdrawing them to place the drops of salt against his tongue. 

"I will not leave you alone in your mind if you will persist with these thoughts of unworthiness."

Frankenstein flinched, inwardly cursing himself that his unruly thoughts had runied such a precious moment with his Master.

"Forgive me, Master. I- I was overwhelmed. Would you like me to bring you some tea?" Frankenstein tried to lift his head and escape but he was held fast by his Master's enormous strength. Red eyes glowed at him in the darkness.

"You are my Bonded, Frankenstein. My Beloved companion. That which is most precious to me in life...and death. I had no choice but to leave you once and I will never leave you again. To doubt this is to doubt me. Do you doubt me Frankenstein?"

Frankenstein was floored; the truth of his Master's words flowed through their bond. 

"N-No Master. N-Never."

"..."

"Master?"

"Yes, Frankenstein?"

"I love you."

"I...love you, too...Frankenstein?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There are many more to come that are not as...tame as this one. I wanted to address the utterly unspeakable beauty of Frankie and Rai's devotion to one another before I got really deep into the perverted sh*t...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
